Une histoire de chat
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de la cohabitation entre un loup Alpha, un chat et un humain essayant de concilier les deux. Ou bien celle des interférences que peut faire un chat dans un couple...


Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire sur Scott et Stiles ! J'aurai plein de choses à vous dire, mais je vais me contenter de préciser que cette histoire est inspirée de quelque chose... mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver quoi, ni même si c'est réel... Bref, il y aura peut-être un jour d'autres aventures de Scott, Stiles et leur chat !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Stiles en était certain, son idée était géniale. Quoi qu'en dise Lydia, ça allait fonctionner à merveille. De toute façon Scott ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il commencerait, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il y avait mûrement réfléchit.

Malgré un léger doute qui subsistait à l'arrière de son esprit, il déposa la boîte qu'il avait dans les bras sur le canapé. Avec un sourire béat il l'ouvrit et en sortit la petite boule de poils qui était dedans. Avec un miaulement effrayé, le chat se tortilla pour lui échapper et couru se réfugier sous le meuble de la télé. Stiles avait beau savoir que l'animal était terrifié par son nouvel environnement, il aurait aimé pouvoir le câliner tout de suite.

Juste devant le meuble, il mit un bol d'eau et un autre de croquette pour l'attirer. Puis, tout en sachant que s'était extrêmement idiot et que ça ne servait à rien, il se mit à quatre pattes, le visage collé au sol pour tenter d'apercevoir le matou.

\- Aller petit minou, vient voir papa Stiles !

Mais le chat se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux et de rester caché. Il fit encore quelques essais infructueux avant d'abandonner. Le chat sortirait quand il en aurait envie. En attendant, il devait lui trouver un nom… et aussi préparer le repas puisqu'il était dix-neuf heures et que Scott allait rentrer d'ici une demi-heure.

Tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil au meuble télé Stiles se mit aux fourneaux et décida de préparer une omelette au saucisson avec des carottes à la crème. Ça mettrait Scott dans de bonnes conditions pour qu'il lui annonce qu'il voulait adopter un petit chat.

Les carottes étaient presque cuites quand son petit ami rentra enfin. Le chat n'était toujours pas sortit de sous le meuble où il était caché. Scott posa son sac sur le canapé et alla embrasser Stiles.

\- C'est marrant, mais je trouve qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur. Tu as fait quelque chose ? demanda Scott.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux une seconde avant qu'un grand sourire éclair son visage. Il contourna le loup et s'approcha silencieusement du meuble de la télé d'où le chat était sortit en sentant qu'il n'était plus le centre de l'attention. Stiles l'attrapa et le souleva pour le montrer à Scott.

\- Regarde comme il est mignon ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais dès les yeux du loup croisèrent ceux du chat, l'animal poussa un miaulement aigu et s'échappa toutes griffes dehors. Stiles jura en voyant les griffures sur ses bras

\- Tu lui as fait peur ! gémi-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

\- Mais Stiles, c'est quoi ça ?

De nouveau à quatre pattes par terre pour essayer de localiser l'animal, Stiles releva la tête pour lui répondre :

\- Et bien… c'est un chat. Tu sais, un petit félin avec quatre pattes, une queue et plein de poils.

\- J'avais bien vu que s'était un chat. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il fait dans notre appartement.

\- Ah, ça… Je pense qu'on devrait manger maintenant, sinon ça va bruler.

Sans attendre de réponses, il attrapa de quoi mettre la table.

\- Stiles répond-moi.

Mais il l'ignora complètement et se précipita en direction des placards de la cuisine. Une fois la table mise, le jeune homme sortit la poêle du feu et mit l'omelette dans leurs assiettes. Avec un soupir, Scott attrapa son bras pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près.

\- Tu devrais désinfecter, les griffures de chats peuvent transmettre des maladies.

Il hocha la tête et alla se laver les avant-bras avant de revenir vers Scott qui regardait fixement le canapé.

\- Alors, demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux, que fait cet animal ici ?

\- Et ben… c'était pour qu'il me tienne compagnie quand tu n'es pas là…

\- Stiles… tu sais que les loups n'aiment pas les chats et que c'est réciproque ?

\- C'est faux, des fois tu m'appelles « chaton » et tu m'aimes !

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Scott malgré son agacement face à Stiles qui avait décrété qu'il voulait un chat et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais quand même, sur ce coup là, les loups faisaient comme les chiens, ils coursaient les chats et leur faisait peur. C'était pour ça que celui-ci le fuyait.

\- Et puis, continua Stiles, tu es aussi un humain, tu peux bien faire des efforts pour bien t'entendre avec lui.

Il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour résister à son amant. S'il essayait de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui ferait ses yeux de chiot malheureux, puis viendrait sur ses genoux en embrassant tout son visage et lui dirait que la seule façon de faire son bonheur, s'était de l'autoriser à garder le chaton.

\- Je te préviens, à la moindre odeur, il retourne d'où il vient.

\- Merci ! s'écria-t-il en sautant de sa chaise pour se précipiter dans ses bras.

\- Mais oui, c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Stiles embrassa plusieurs fois sa bouche, fou de joie à l'idée de garder son nouveau compagnon.

\- Aller, tu n'avais pas parlé de nourriture tout à l'heure ? Il serait peut être temps de commencer.

Il acquiesça et retourna à sa place après un dernier baiser. Tout en mangeant, il jetait de fréquents regards autour de lui pour essayer de repérer le chat.

\- Il est sous le canapé, le renseigna Scott. Comment tu l'as appelé au fait ?

\- En fait, quand je l'ai vu chez le propriétaire, il avait une petite tâche sous le museau comme la moustache d'Hitler, alors je voulais l'appeler Adolphe.

C'était un nom ridicule, songea Scott sans le dire tout haut. Avec un nom pareil, le chat allait déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale dans leur appartement. Et la meute… elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie, ça allait être un massacre aussi. Enfin, Stiles s'en rendrait bien compte tout seul.

Adolphe, entendant peut-être parler de lui, pointa le bout de son nez de sous le canapé. Tout en surveillant le loup-garou du coin de l'œil, il fit un grand tour pour l'éviter et aller renifler ses croquettes. Il finit par y goûter avant d'aller tourner autour de la chaise de Stiles. Ce dernier, en bon maître déjà fou de son chat se dépêcha de le prendre sur ses genoux pour le caresser.

Tout en regardant le loup dans les yeux, Adolphe se mit à ronronner, semblant le narguer.

\- Tu ne veux pas le laisser par terre quand on mange ?

\- Mais c'est pour qu'il s'habitue à nous ! Et puis il est mignon comme ça.

Scott haussa un sourcil devant le spectacle de son petit-ami en train de se transformer en papa gâteau.

\- Bon, on va instaurer des règles. Pas de chat à table, ni dans le lit.

Stiles le regarda avec une expression à la fois outrée et horrifiée :

\- Mais… c'est un chat, comment tu peux penser à lui interdire de dormir dans notre lit ?

\- Justement parce que c'est notre lit et pas le sien.

\- Mais moi je voulais m'endormir en l'entendant ronronner…

\- Tu l'auras pendant la journée. La nuit tu m'as moi, c'est quand même beaucoup mieux, affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Stiles rougit légèrement en se remémorant certaines nuits pleines de passion qu'ils avaient eut au fil des années. Alors oui, les bras de Scott étaient certainement beaucoup mieux que les moustaches d'un chat. Et il ne pouvait pas faire les mêmes choses avec les deux, ce que Scott fit savoir.

\- Que peut faire Adolphe de plus que moi ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. La bouillotte ? Scott pouvait le faire aussi et en prime il pouvait se blottir contre son torse et avoir un câlin en même. Des ronrons ? Son loup ronflait dès qu'il dormait sur le dos. Il avait beau chercher, il voyait tout ce que Scott pouvait faire et pas le chat, comme le faire grimper au plafond en deux ou trois morsures ou lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit quand ils avaient trop fait l'amour la veille. Mais quel avantage pouvait avoir Adolphe ?

\- Alors ? insista Scott avec un sourire supérieur.

\- Ça va n'en rajoute pas !

Le loup ne peut s'empêcher de rire en le voyant se lever brusquement pour aller chercher des yaourts dans le frigo. Il avait l'air tellement énervé de ne pas trouver d'arguments pour mettre le chat dans leur lit que ça le rendait vraiment mignon. Il s'occuperait de lui redonner le moral ce soir. Mais avant, il devait désamorcer la bombe qu'était en train de devenir son amant. Quand posa un pot de yaourt devant lui, il passa un bras autour de lui pour le tirer sur ses genoux.

\- Aller, dit-il en embrassant sa joue, au moins tu le garde ton minet.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais. OK, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

\- Bon, oublis ce que j'ai dis. Tu ne voudrais pas traumatiser Adolphe en le laissant voir une scène érotique des plus passionnelles et torrides.

De nouveau Stiles rougit. D'accord, cette raison lui allait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit chat le voir sous le corps de Scott en train de gémir.

\- C'est bon t'as gagné, il n'aura pas le droit d'aller dans la chambre.

Avec un sourire victorieux, il embrassa son amant et le garda sur ses genoux pour le dessert. C'était l'un des meilleurs moyens qu'il connaissait pour le calmer quand il lui en voulait pour quelque chose de stupide.

Puis il fit la vaisselle pendant que Stiles s'étalait sur le canapé en regardant ce qu'il y avait à la télé.

\- Y a quoi ce soir, demanda Scott en faufilant à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Rien de bien.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et commença à renifler son cou et à l'embrasser.

\- Super, on va pouvoir faire des bêtises.

Le rire de Stiles se transforma en gémissement quand il mordilla doucement son cou. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il passa ses mains sous son pull pour le lui enlever. Tournant la tête, le jeune homme l'embrassa et monta à cheval sur ses genoux, son idée de film totalement oublié. Il adorait quand Scott arrivait à l'enflammer juste en l'embrassant. Son seul soucis était la visite guidée du Musée de science naturelle qu'il devait faire le lendemain et pour laquelle il ne devait surtout pas avoir mal aux reins. Avec regret, il repoussa la main du loup qui s'avançait vers ses fesses.

Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il voulait avec regret et après un dernier baiser s'écarta un peu pour respirer.

\- Ça tombe jamais bien tes stages.

\- Pour toi, tout ce qui nous empêche de faire l'amour tombe mal.

Il sourit et acquiesça en disant que son humain était trop désirable, il était impossible de lui résister quand il était à côté. Du coup, Stiles remit son pull et Scott alla chercher un DVD dans leur chambre.

Le film avait commencé depuis une demi-heure quand le chat décida de se manifester de nouveau. Il commença par grimper sur les genoux de Stiles pour se faire caresser. Puis, quand il fut certain que sa manœuvre passerait inaperçu, il allongea une patte sur la cuisse de Scott et patouilla dessus, toutes griffes sorties, en ronronnant. D'un geste un peu brusque, il repoussa la patte du chat.

Sans même le regarder, son amant lui donna une tape dernière la tête.

\- Mais… commença-t-il pour se justifier avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Chut, ne soit pas méchant avec Adolphe !

Vexé, le loup pinça la bouche et se détourna vers la télévision. Ça commençait très mal cette histoire. Malgré tout, il passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de Stiles, ce chat ne lui volerait pas son affection.

Au moins, songea Scott, son amant avait déposé Adophe sur un coussin avant de l'accompagner au lit. Et n'y avait plus fait allusion alors qu'il le câlinait tendrement en s'endormant.

Le lendemain, quand Isaac arriva à la clinique vétérinaire pour prendre sa place d'assistant vétérinaire, Scott ne put s'empêcher de lui raconter la dernière bêtise de Stiles. Après l'avoir regardé quelques instants, incrédule, il éclata de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Scott se faisait totalement mener par le bout du nez.

\- Sérieusement, un chat ? demanda-t-il en essayant de gommer son sourire de son visage.

\- Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire, grommela-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Stiles l'a appelé Adolphe…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Isaac repartit dans son fou-rire.

\- Je peux passer le voir ce soir ?

\- Fait ce que tu veux, soupira Scott.

De toute façon, il faudrait bien que ça arrive. Plus tôt ce serait, plus vite, plus vite la meute se lasserait de l'embêter. Plus vite aussi Stiles arrêterait de pleurnicher qu'il était mal aimé et incompris.

\- Il te vire pas du lit au moins ? demanda Isaac avec un sourire narquois.

\- C'est bien le seul truc que j'ai réussi à obtenir !

Tout en pouffant de rire à chaque fois que son regard tombait sur son Alpha, Isaac fit tous les soins aux animaux qu'il avait à faire durant la journée. Avec le Docteur Deaton, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de patients et la journée fut très calme, si ce n'est une chatte qui, excitée par leur odeur de loup, fit tout un cirque pour ne pas se faire vacciner.

\- Je hais les chats, grogna Scott dès que le propriétaire fut repartit.

Son beta dut faire preuve de toute sa maitrise pour montrer un visage compatissant. Sans succès.

Quand ils fermèrent la porte à la fin de la journée, Isaac se dépêcha de lui rappeler sa promesse. Il voulait voir Adolphe. Par la même occasion, Scott l'invita à manger pour qu'il puisse voir l'ampleur de l'enfer qu'il vivait depuis la veille. Juste avant de partir, il envoyant un texto à Stiles pour lui signaler la venue de leur ami. Ravi de montrer son nouveau compagnon, son amant accepta et rajouta une assiette de plus à table.

Le temps que les deux loups arrivent, il surveilla le chat du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne se glisse pas sous les meubles. Enfin quelqu'un pourrait apprécier son minet à sa juste valeur.

Quand il entendit Scott ouvrir la porte, il se précipita à sa rencontre, Adolphe sur les talons, attiré par la source du bruit. Ce dernier freina des quatre fers dès qu'il vit les loups-garous et cracha méchamment dans leur direction. « Ça donnait un bon aperçu du caractère de la bestiole », se dit Isaac en le regardant détaler dans l'autre sens.

\- Attend, dit Stiles, je vais l'attraper pour que tu puisses mieux le voir.

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr que… commença Isaac avant de voir que ça ne servait à rien et que son ami était déjà partit à sa recherche.

Ça ne le surprit pas vraiment puisque Stiles avait toujours été un peu dans son monde, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il haussa les épaules et partit à la suite de Scott s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Il m'a l'air très mignon ce chat, commenta Isaac, exprès pour embêter son Alpha.

\- Il est là que depuis hier soir, et je ne demande déjà comment je vais faire pour ne pas le jeter par la fenêtre…

\- Ça va très bien se passer !

\- Ah tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! s'exclama Stiles qui revenait avec Adolphe lové dans les bras. Tu veux le prendre ?

\- Va-y, met le sur mes genoux.

Le chat commença par rester raide et figé, grognant à chaque fois qu'il approchait sa main de sa tête, avant que les caresses de son maître sur son dos le calme. En quelques secondes, Isaac sembla tomber sous son charme à son tour, au plus grand désespoir de Scott.

\- Je le garderais quand vous partirez en vacances, promit-il.

Il dut se résoudre à le lâcher quand ils passèrent à table mais ses amis lui proposèrent de rester regarder un film avec eux, et Adolphe reprit place sur ses genoux. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir son chat, Stiles en profita pour se blottir contre son amant et se faire câliner à son tour. C'était tout aussi agréable, il fallait l'avouer.

Le silence était uniquement coupé par les ronronnements du chat qui s'endormait sur les genoux d'Isaac. Il était tellement bien que lorsque le film toucha à sa fin, le jeune homme répugna à bouger pour ne pas le déranger.

\- Ce chat est trop choyé, décréta Scott en l'attrapant doucement pour le poser sur un coussin.

L'animal le regarda méchamment mais fit trois tours sur lui-même avant de se recoucher, tout en le surveillant d'un œil.

\- Vous voyez, continua-t-il, il n'est pas mort parce qu'on l'a poussé.

Isaac rit face à la jalousie de son Alpha pendant que Stiles boudait, mais convint qu'il s'était peut-être trop laissé attendrir par sa petite bouille. Après un dernier au revoir, il rentra chez lui.

Restés entre eux, Stiles oublia qu'il faisait la tête et se retourna vers son amant avec un sourire séducteur. Il n'avait rien qui l'oblige à rester debout le lendemain donc, c'était le bon moment pour faire des galipettes. Scott sembla le comprendre et lui retourna son sourire en passant derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il posa un bisou dans son cou et le poussa doucement pour le faire avancer jusqu'à leur chambre.

La porte fut repoussée derrière eux et Scott alla fermer les volets et les rideaux avant de rejoindre son amant sur le lit. Stiles préférait faire l'amour dans le noir, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec son corps et Scott n'avait jamais essayé de le faire changer d'avis, de toute façon il voyait plutôt bien dans l'obscurité, ce que son Humain ne semblait pas avoir réalisé.

Ce que Stiles aimait le plus, quand il était avec son loup, était qu'il prenait le temps de l'embrasser, tout le temps et partout. Même quand ils devaient aller vite parce qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans une pièce alors qu'ils devaient être dans le salon à faire la fête, Scott l'embrassait plusieurs fois, longuement et passionnément. Ils envoyèrent rapidement leurs pulls et T-shirts sur le sol pour recommencer à se caresser mutuellement. Scott laissa un suçon sur son pectoral gauche et mordilla son téton au passage, puis son ventre.

Avant qu'il atteigne son pantalon, Stiles tira ses cheveux pour le ramener contre sa bouche. Quand il s'éloigna pour reprendre sa respiration, il gloussa en voyant ses yeux rouges, il était toujours incroyablement fier de faire perdre un certain contrôle à l'Alpha. Ses baisers ne l'empêchèrent pas de déboutonner son jean et de le baisser jusque sous ses fesses. A ce moment là, Stiles s'éloigna pour finir de se déshabiller et Scott fit de même. Quand il l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras, ils soupirèrent du simple plaisir de se retrouver de nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

Stiles embrassa sa gorge, son ventre puis son sexe dressé. Il n'aimait pas trop faire des fellations, aussi se contenta-t-il de quelques baisers et léchouilles avant de mordiller ses cuisses. Scott le renversa avant qu'il ait eut le temps de le prendre véritablement dans sa bouche et lui fit un autre suçon sur le ventre. Il adorait voir son corps marqué par ses soins et aurait aimé lui en laisser de bien visibles, mais son amant refusait catégoriquement.

Il écarta ses jambes et suça l'intérieur de sa cuisse et remonta embrasser ses testicules. Du doigt, il caressa son périnée et son intimité. Il sentit son amant se tortiller puis tirer ses cheveux pour lui tendre la bouteille de lubrifiant. Visiblement, il était impatient. Obéissant pour soulager au plus vite son érection, il en enduit ses doigts et poussa aussitôt le premier en lui. Stiles gémit de plaisir et tira sa tête en direction de son sexe tendu.

Ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, donc Scott prit son temps pour préparer correctement son amant. Il l'embrassait pendant que Stiles caressait tout son corps en essayant de l'attirer plus près de lui.

Dès qu'il estima qu'il était suffisamment prêt, il tira son bras pour faire sortir ses trois doigts de lui et entoura sa taille avec ses jambes.

\- Aller Scott, c'est le moment, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres avec son sourire le plus séducteur.

Le loup considéra ses mots comme un défi personnel et se glissa dans son intimité d'un mouvement lent et régulier. Quand il fut au fond de lui, il poussa un soupir de plaisir tandis que Stiles respirait profondément pour en profiter le plus rapidement possible. Très vite, il lui dit qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger et Scott ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se retira lentement avant de revenir en établissant un rythme tendre.

Stiles gémissait en serrant Scott le plus possible contre lui. Il n'entendit pas le léger grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait, mais sentit parfaitement que son amant ralentissait ses mouvements alors qu'il commençait tout juste à bouger avec suffisamment de force pour lui faire voir des étoiles.

\- Scooott ! gémit-il en agrippant ses fesses pour essayer de forcer à recommencer.

Il l'entendit grogner en réponse et cru qu'ils allaient pouvoir continuer avant de le sentir se retirer entièrement de lui. Il cru que le loup voulait changer de position et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il gigote comme s'il essayait de chasser quelque chose du lit. Mais il se rassura quand Scott eut apparemment atteint son but. Doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, il se glissa de nouveau en lui avec un soupir de bien être.

Stiles recommença à un gémir de plus en plus fort alors qu'il caressait son érection au même rythme que Scott. Ses jambes se serraient autour du bassin de son amant alors que celui-ci émettait des grondements de plus en plus animaux.

Puis un miaulement bruyant retentit dans la chambre paralysant totalement Scott.

\- Je t'interdis de t'arrêter, couina désespérément Stiles.

\- Fait le partir alors ! gronda-t-il en fusillant Adolphe du regard.

\- Mmh, aller ! Moi d'abord… gémit-il en essayant de l'inciter à replonger en lui en ondulant ses hanches.

Mais Scott n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Adolphe qui se rapprochait jusqu'à se frotter contre leurs jambes en ronronnant.

\- Dégage Adolphe ! cria Stiles en le poussant du pied.

Le chat ne compris absolument pas le message ou ne voulu pas le comprendre et se rapprocha encore d'eux. Son but était visiblement de s'immiscer entre leurs deux corps pour avoir des caresses. Dès qu'il fut à portée de main, Stiles l'attrapa par la peau du coup et le posa brusquement par terre.

\- On termine maintenant… gémit-il en frottant leurs bassins ensembles.

Scott lança un regard à Adolphe qui s'était assit sur la moquette, bien droit et les regardaient fixement. Le loup sentit le peu d'excitation le quitter et mourut d'envie d'étrangler le sac à puce. Frustré, il se redressa pour s'éloigner de Stiles qui le regardait, mortifié.

\- Sérieux, tu vas pas me laisser comme ça quand même !

\- C'est de sa faute.

Alors que son humain le regardait avec des yeux clairement accusateurs, il se leva pour attraper Adolphe juste avant qu'il disparaisse sous le lit et le jeta dehors. Puis il fit attention à bien refermer la porte. Quand il revint vers lui, Stiles se glissait sous la couverture, décidé à lui montrer son mécontentement. Contrairement à son amant, lui était toujours excité et son érection pesait entre ses jambes.

Pour désamorcer la crise qu'il sentait arriver, Scott se colla au dos de son amant et caressa son torse, pinça ses tétons juste comme il aimait avant de descendre le long de son ventre pour empoigner son érection. Stiles émit un long gémissement en cherchant à s'enfoncer plus rapidement dans le poing de son amant. Celui-ci l'invita à se retourner et disparu sous les couvertures pour le prendre en bouche.

Ses hanches bougeaient sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher et le loup n'essayait pas de l'immobiliser, au contraire, il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Deux de ses doigts firent leur chemin dans l'intimité de son amant et appuyèrent directement sur sa prostate. Un cri et le jeune homme se crispa en jouissant.

Scott s'essuya la bouche avec l'essuie-tout posé au pied de leur lit avant de l'embrasser et de l'attirer dans ses bras.

\- Ton chat me fait vraiment faire des trucs dingues…

Sttiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, même s'il lui en voulait toujours un peu et embrassa le pectoral sur lequel sa tête était posée en retour. Et encore, Adolphe avait de longues années devant lui…


End file.
